I Will Call You Pip Too
by RQuasar
Summary: High School has finally come to the kids of South Park, and some are struggling more than others. Pip and his friend, Butters, are stuck under a bully's thumb, and the only person who can save Pip is the anti-christ. Damien and Pip haven't talked in years, and the son of Satan doesn't know how to feel and what to do when he finds Pip bruised and hurt. Please read the disclaimer.
1. - Disclaimer -

**Disclaimer and Notice**

DO NOT Skip this, because I don't need people complaining about this 'triggering' them and stuff. This is my ONLY warning.

This story contains violence, gore, fighting, abuse, rape, suggested sexual themes, and all sorts of fun, mature stuff.  
It has swearing and all the lovely things that come with South Park too.  
And on top of it, it is of course a boy love story. While this does contain sexual themes, I'm keeping the smut to the minimum.

The pairings are Dip, Bunny, Cutters, and.. Pip x Cartman? There is, of course, some Stendy, Style, etc. Basically everyone is fucking everyone mkay? Stan's a whore.  
But I love him xD (Actually his Shimeji's wont stop multiplying and are talking over my screen. Lovely.)

This is my only warning, so please don't complain about this and this happening or whatever, it's going to happen.

And of course, I DO NOT own any characters in this story. Unless for some unknown reason I bring in an OC, but that'll be very unlikely because its not in the plans.

Also, I apologize for an OOC, etc. I'm not the MOST familiar with all these characters, I haven't seen every episode of South Park ever created, so sorry if I miss something. Also, this is set in the future, so.. I'm just going off how I believe they'd develop.

ALRIGHTY continue on if you're okay with everything suggested in this disclaimer!


	2. The Anti-Christ is Average at Best

**Damien's POV**

"My name is Phillip, but they call me Pip because they hate me."

His soft, light voice haunted the back of my mind almost constantly. His first words to me spoke of the tragic life he seemed to lead all those years ago.

"Then I will call you Pip too."

My own response was tragic in of itself. No doubt he hated being called 'Pip', you could see it in his blue eyes. Just for a second, a quick micro-expression of pain. I caught it the first time I called him Pip, and saw it every time someone else called him that. Even so... It became habit to call him Pip, and eventually the meaning changed from one of hatred and abuse, to one of truth.

The last years of elementary ended and soon enough, seventh grade rolled around. I'd convinced my father, the Prince of Darkness, to allow me back to South Park. They'd liked me at one point, and now that I was older and had learned a bit more on how to react around mortals, I felt a bit more at home. It wasn't long until I met Pip again, and all those bittersweet memories rushed back when we were partnered for a biology lab. "Pip." There it was again, that odd pain and hurt in his eyes. Yet it had been ingrained into my head, and habits are hard to change.

Middle school eventually ended and high school dragged on. I lost most of my connection to Pip, barely seeing him around and not bothering to speak with him past a 'Hey' when I saw him. The worst part... His eyes always seemed to light up when I talked to him. Like it was the only friendly contact he'd had made in weeks.

Soon Junior year came around, and one small incident thrust Pip and I together once more.

It all began on a Tuesday after fifth period.

Every Wednesday, during sixth period, the final period of the day, the gymnasium was closed. This was because one of the three indoor sports clubs, volleyball, dodgeball, and basketball, usually held practices and meets basically every Wednesday, therefore they needed to clean up, make sure the bleachers were proper, the locker rooms were cleaned, and.. well do whatever sports clubs did.

For two periods out of the day, often fifth and sixth hours, I had absolutely no classes to attend and no work to do. This was due to my father's advanced home education. I was always a grade or two ahead of those my age until I started Sophomore year. The principal had decided, with my father and my permission, to bump me down and keep me in Sophomore year twice around so I could be with 'children my age'. However, I didn't retake all the classes, and instead kept at the 'grade ahead level' until this year. Considering I've completed almost all my senior required classes, I decided to take most of the year off and just hang out with friends, which gave me two free hours a day.

Most of my free periods, I spent my time in my British Literature or Geology classes, the two important-ish classes I had our of the four, finishing assignments or just goofing off with the friends I'd made. I was regular, despite the fact I was the anti-Christ destined to bring the world to a fiery end at the side of my father. It was oddly easy to look over that fact.

Tuesday free periods however, we're spent in this gymnasium, bouncing around a basketball. I wasn't all-star quality at the sport, but I certainly didn't suck. My aim was a bit over average, and I could shoot from anywhere. My jump and speed were nothing to sneeze at neither, but I was purely an offensive player. I wasn't the best at defense without getting mad, and my dribbling was always a bit off key with the movement of my feet, and I couldn't pass for the life of me. Even so, I loved basketball more than most sports. The fact that I had grown rather tall helped quite a bit too.

Today I'd decided to practice my dribbling strictly, sick of how I seemed to move faster than the ball possibly could and would constantly trip over the ball or my own hands or feet. Pacing the court with the ball between both my hands alternatively, I managed to do pretty okay, until I stopped dead for a three point line shot. The ball hit the rim and careened towards the bleachers where it bounced right under the first few bars and became a vertical pinball game. What surprised me the most out of the entire ordeal was the human yelp of panic, surprise, and pain that was followed by the final, dead bounce of the orange missile.

Making my way carefully towards the bleachers, I moved the black hair that was slick and stuck to my forehead from my eyes. I glanced under the bleachers only to see a small form hovering near the wall the bleachers rested against, the basketball rocking at the form's feet.

"Hey, you okay?" I called, maneuvering under the bleachers, eventually finding it easier to pick my way over on my hands and knees due to my height. "I'm sorry about that."

The form shifted when I came closer, their head raising from their hands. A head of short, straight bobbed, blonde hair turned towards me, The tips of his hair curled towards his face slightly, brushing under his jaw. Topaz blue eyes raised to meet my crimson red ones, tears pooled in the corners of the former's, pain, and oddly enough, fear, reflected in them. This face instantly connected to a name, a spark of memories overwhelming me as I grabbed the basketball carefully, tugging it close.

"Pip? What the fuck are you doing down here?" I blurted, causing him to jump, his small frame sinking in on itself ever so slightly, as if my words would cause him some sort of injury.

"D-Damien?" The Brit asked, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, sitting up and fixing his shirt and shorts. He'd ditched his fourth grade outfit for regular clothing, which honestly... The khaki shorts and burgandy shirt looked pretty decent on him. However, when he moved and fixed himself, I saw purple-ish markings covering his pale skin and an anger flared deep within me that I simply couldn't explain.

Choking out a question of worry, I was greeted by a classic, fake chipper smile that Phillip had perfected over his years. "It's plenty fine Damien. It really didn't hurt much, just surprised me was all." He said a bit too quickly, as if he was trying to get me away from him by just answering my questions. Sadly enough, it worked, but I forced him to come with me.

Once we were out of the bleachers, basketball in my hands and the tiny blonde at my side, I turned back to him. Hovering over him, he looked even frailer than the last time I could remember seeing him. "Pip... Why were you under the bleachers?" I asked briskly, my eyes meeting his seriously. When he opened his mouth finally, it was only to dodge my question. "Why aren't you in class, Damien?" He countered with a good amount of defiance, earning a calm smirk from me. "I have no class right now. Too advanced for you rednecks, ya know. So why aren't you in class but rather hiding under the bleachers in the gymnasium, Phillip?" I pressed, popping the last 'P' almost annoyingly. Even so, I noticed a change in him. His eyes widened and his chin turned up at his given name, his entire being opening up just a bit more with the loss of his hated name.

"I just... I just fell down the stairs. The back stairs on my way from the locker room after last period. It really, kinda, hurt so instead of heading to class right away, I came in here and decided to wait out the pain and soreness under the bleachers." He murmured, his eyes meeting mine directly.

"You're lying." I said simply. Looking away didn't mean lying, in fact a dead on stare usually meant that they weren't remembering the truth, and rather making up an excuse. "Pip... What bastards hurt you this time?" I pressed even more, crossing my arms around the basketball. It wasn't hard remembering that he was constantly bullied by basically everyone in the school when we were younger.

His panic rose quickly, it was easy to sense and see as tears started again and he sank in on himself once more. His gaze shifting away from me, unable to stick to my demandingly red one. Eventually his eyes settled on my feet, tears dripping down his face. I'd never seen the falsely cheerful Pip cry, and for some reason it sent a multi-emotional flash through my body that made me feel the need to back down, so I did in a heartbeat, but not without some sourness.

"Fine, Pip. If you aren't going to tell me, I'll just let you deal with it yourself." I snapped stubbornly to him and turned around, returning to my one-man basketball game, trying to ignore him. As if I could. I knew the very second he left and stopped playing so I could watch him leave the gym, hugging himself and closed in tightly, obviously trying to hide the bruises.

All I could mumble to myself was, "Pip... What walls have you been building for all these years? You need someone to trust, someone who'll actually do something to help you."


	3. I Don't Need a Friend Like HIM

Update; Edited this a bit to include Butter's stutter. Like I said, it's been awhile since I've watch South Park so I.. kinda forgot. In the next update, I'll add a little bit more to this

Pip's POV I hesitated outside the gym door, my blonde hair tickling my jaw. Peaking through the window in the door, I saw Damien resuming his one man game, and I simply deflated, relaxing into myself. Turning away from the door, I tiptoed down the hallway to my classroom, carefully peaking around the corner. Thankfully, my seat in his class was right next to the door. No one would notice me coming in, but then again... No one noticed me usually anyways.

Stepping back into the hallway, I quickly fixed myself, hiding the bruises with my clothes, the conversation with Damien still fresh in my mind. Shaking my head to clear the thought, I ever so slowly slid into the classroom and my seat, unnoticed by the teacher. However my only friend in this hell hole noticed, another tiny blonde by the name of Leopold, or better yet... Butters. Like Pip was to me, Butters was used to his given nickname, especially since even his parents had used it all his life.

The messy haired blonde leaned over towards my desk, his blue eyes worried for my sake. "Pip, d-did he do it again?" He whispered under his breath. I just nodded, sinking down in my desk seat. Butters knew exactly what I was going through, because we were going through it together. Neither of us could do anything, because no one would believe us anyways. We'd been going through this since we were kids, and nothing could possibly change... It was just getting worse.

I turned my head away from my friend's gaze, downwards toward my bag as I tugged out my notebook and pencil, quickly gathering the words the teachers was spewing out. Scribbling silently, I ignored the growing ball of panic in my stomach. The school day was almost over, and that was never a good sign. I was so caught up in the notes and assignments that the rest of the hour sped by fast enough that the final bell caught me totally off guard.

Once I had settled my nerves and packed everything up, I joined Butters at the door, flashing him a wary smile. As we exited the school building together like we did every day, we were beyond ecstatic when he realized our way home was absolutely empty. We'd waited just long enough for everyone to be on the buses. Heading down the sidewalk, hand in hand, Butters and I let ourselves just relax and talk about the day.

"Pip? W-will you tell me w- what happened?" Butters asked quietly, his blue eyes holding the same worry from earlier. Butters was the only person that I was perfectly okay with them calling me Pip. It was cute when he said it, unlike when the others did.

"... Well he bothered me earlier, after you left for your first period. You know him and I have first together. Of course, he didn't really do anything, just bothered me and made it hard for me to hear the teacher. Basic insults and whatever. Lunch was... Well you know. Then after fifth period, he cornered me in the locker room and just.." I stopped, my voice cracking a bit. "He threw me into the locker, and all this sh- stuff and... Well he was rougher than usual. I was hiding under the bleachers to calm down but... Apparently Damien, you remember him right? Apparently he doesn't have a sixth hour, so he was in the gym playing basketball and the ball somehow ended up under the bleachers and hit me a couple times. He found me and kept trying to push me to tell him why I was there, crying and bruised. Course, I didn't and he gave up just like everyone else."

Butters listened in pure silence, watching my expression closely. Butters was the best a reading people, I learned that after many times trying to lie to him. He wasn't the gullible kid that everyone knew back when, neither of us were, but we put up that ditzy blonde front just so people would leave us alone. Because of this, I never lied to him, and never tried to 'poker face' it.

"Pip? W-were you surprised tha-at Damien was talking to you? I-I, well I mean.. He's k-kinda basically ignored you since he came back from... W-well Hell. Didn't you, ya know, have a-uh-a thing for him since he was technically your first friend?" Butters asked, his lips turned up in a bit of a smirk.

"Don't say that so loudly, you should know that by now Butters." I scolded, frowning at him. "Even if I did, he doesn't care about me, just like everyone else but you. I'm surprised he remember my name to be honest, and yeah it hurts, but I don't need a friend like HIM."

"A-a friend like him? So you mean a popular guy w-w-who, apparently, is extremely i-intelligent and advanced, and hella hot? What, I'm I not extremely i-intelligent and so super hot it burns?" Butters laughed softly, bumping me with his shoulder. "Kidding. But.. I-I guess you're right. Damien a-and... T-They seem to be in a bit of the s-same circle. Not a whole lot, but they're i-i-integrated and we don't need anymore shit."

I just nodded, letting my thoughts wander around and poke at what Butters said. I don't remember having a 'thing' for Damien back when. I was just happy to have someone to sit with me. No, I couldn't like him, even if my heart gave a jump when he said my name... My real name. 


	4. The Last Thing I Could Do

Thank you to all the reviewers and everything ;w; It makes me super happy this got a little popular, more than my first one ever which.. is horrible xD

Before I start this, I do want to say some small things. I know a lot of you noticed Butter's lack of stuttering, and I actually fixed that the other day xD I was kinda going off my friend, who has a bad one usually, unless she's talking to a REALLY good friend or is excited about something. The other things are the OOC deal. Lots of you have been saying that I'm not OOC, etc, which I'm grateful for, however there might be OOC just because THIS is how I PERSONALLY see them growing up. Minus.. Stan. Stan is bae. I love him xD He's not some dumb jock to me I promise. And the last is... activity. I'm a little inactive on here, and I may have some tinnyyyyy issues with uploads and stuff. I spent about four-six days on this chapter alone just because I got STUCK. Then at work I had a break through, so that helped. If there is any long period of time between Chapters, I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Im going to FINISH THIS THOUGH I SWEAR ON MY MOM'S GRAVE UGH.

Also, any people who follow ME... expect Stenny stuff soon. I'm going to do the Christmas OTP challenge.. so EXPECT THE OTP, EXPECT. XD

Alright, back to the story!

* * *

 **Damien's POV**

When the final bell rang, it took be a couple seconds to realize that was the 'time to get your ass home' bell. Deciding to make one last shot, I set myself up for a very risky half court shot. Bending my knees, I judged the distance before jumping straight up and throwing the ball. It bounced off the very top of the hoop and fell to the ground, completely missing the basket.

"Nice shot all-star." A voice said from the gymnasium doors, two pairs of footsteps accompanying it.

Looking over, I smirked at the couple walking towards me and picked up the ball that rolled to me feet. "Heya cuties." I replied, putting the ball away before I turned back to the couple of noirets.

Stan and Wendy stood on the edge of the court, hand in hand as they usually were, smirking at me. They'd been together for the longest time, even after Stan came out as a bisexual and their countless break ups and fights. To be honest, I'm pretty sure Stan's banging one of his friends behind Wendy's back, but that wasn't my business at all. Once I had put the basketball away and picked up my backpack, I made my way over to Stan and Wendy, smirking.

"Lets get going." Wendy said and turned on her heel, pulling Stan with her. Wendy and I were friends. Stan and I were not so much. Wendy and I were friends mainly because we were the top two students in our class and spent a lot of time planning things and studying together, sometimes with Stan and sometimes without. I'd made it VERY obvious from the beginning that I saw Wendy as nothing more than a counterpart or even a sister of sorts.

Following the couple patiently, I simply watched the other students drifting by, unconciously searching for one in particular. It wasn't until we were out of the school that I spotted the blonde my sights were set on. Pip, and another blonde I quickly recognized as Butters, were heading basically the complete opposite way of Stan, Wendy and I. Sighing under my breath, I let it go and simply followed the doting duo down the road to Wendy's home.

Making my way through the soon opened door of the house, manners kicked in and I quickly took off my shoes, muttered a 'thank you', and headed for the kitchen with my bag over my shoulder. Wendy followed with her stuff and spread it out on the table with my own stuff following. Taking neighboring chairs, her and I quickly got down to business, working on our assignments together with little speech required between us. Stan had made himself home with his phone on another chair, used to our 'weird habits'.

Wendy and I were silent, minus a couple small 'how do you do this' kind of questions, but eventually my mind wandered away from the British Literature questions to Pip. I couldn't get the bruises I saw out of my head, and it's not like I could tough it out of him after seeing that. He needs a friend, not another antagonist.

"Damien?" Wendy murmured, lifting her head to look at me. Jumping a bit, I stopped and met her eyes curiously.

"Yeah?" I mumbled slightly, figuring she had asked something and I hadn't heard her. Following her gaze down to my paper, I realized I had been doodling Pip. I wasn't good at drawing anything but faces, and honestly Pip's was easy to draw. Tracing my pencil over the few lines that made his hair, frowning at it.

"What's up with that?" Stan murmured, leaning over the table to look at it better. "Is that Pip? What you doin' drawing him hmm Damien?" He flashed a smirk at me, and I just pushed his face away with a laugh.

"I saw him earlier was all. It threw a couple old memories back into my brain is all. I feel a little worried for him is all, I guess he's just kinda in my brain." It was all I could muster was a little mumble as I returned my pencil to the questions before flipping to the new one, ignoring them.

I could hear them murmuring something quietly, a little giggling noise coming from Wendy because of something Stan had said. Rolling my eyes, I finished my homework and packed up before relaxing back into the chair, humming to myself. Eventually I got up, said good bye to the couple, and left them to do whatever they were going to do.

Walking down the road silently, I eventually made it home just before it got dark. I lived in a house apartment. One of the old abandoned homes had been turned back into a two apartment home, along with some others on the block. My dad gave me just enough money to eat and pay the rent, but any 'fun money' I had to earn myself doing odd jobs for my landlord who was in the apartment under me. I like him, but he seemed to always have something for me to do, and was always asking me to do things even though I was always at school or something.

Dropping onto my bed once I was inside and door locked, I just let out a groan and let myself think. Tomorrow... I was going to get Pip to talk to me. If it was the last thing I could do.


	5. - Apologies -

OML, major apologies to those watching this fic. I warned inactivity, but I had no idea it would be THIS bad. I'm so so so so so so sorry. I'd gotten busy with college, then lost chapter four on my ipad, rage quit for a bit, started it on my laptop which BLUE SCREENED PERMANENTLY just after Christmas. So for a couple months, I was angry as hell about that, since I'd lost EVERYTHING important, including images and drawings and stories and essays and just.. GRR. I'd meant to continue on my replacement laptop, my original laptop from a couple years ago that has some small viruses on it, but I couldn't work up the motivation. But, now, I've gotten a brand new amazingly gorgeous and perfect laptop that just.. I'm so in love with him, you have no idea.(YES HIM, His name is Justin), and my creative juices have started to flow again now that I'm in another English class and I've been reading again. And just in time, someone favourited this story, and I read what I'd done before and I just.. the creation and ideas returned and I've started it up again. I'll be a TINY bit inactive until Wednesday, but that is my final exam, then I have a week which I plan to work on this fic until I start my summer courses.

Despite this, I'm looking for editors and helpers! I need others to help me read through and fix things that don't make sense or are worded weird. As well as people to help me get to the end. I have the start, and the finish, but little to nothing inbetween. I'm looking for anyone willing to help me on that, and I'd prefer if you had a skype so I can just send you the file so you can revise. Or titanpad would work too.

Simply message me here on if you're interested! You have to have English as a first language however, and be able to work in a timely manner.


	6. Working for that Freedom

**Pip's POV**

It wasn't much longer until Butter's and I had reached the Stotch household. Looking up at the nice townhouse, I almost felt sad that I had to bid my friend goodbye until tomorrow. Even so, I did it with a quick, nonchalant wave of my hand, waiting patiently until the other blonde was safely inside his home before I started down the road once more towards my home. It was only a couple minutes away, about ten, but I had to pass a couple bus stops, cross some busier roads, and pass by a lot of nice homes.

Trudging along the snow covered sidewalk, I was passed by a bus that soon stopped only three houses away from my current location, and my blood ran cold. The stop was the one that Eric Cartman, Stanley March, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick got off at. I knew that like the back of my hand, and for good reason. Pausing mid-stride, I glanced around in a bit of a panic, but I couldn't find an escape, par for the course. The houses were too close together, and even if I tried to go back to Butters', I'd most likely be seen by the one person I didn't want to be seen by.

So, instead of fleeing like a coward, no matter how good the reason, I continued my walk, eyes and head down at my feet. I noticed three of the four regulars get off the bus and let out a slow sigh as they parted ways and started for their own homes. The bus took off once again, and I picked up my pace, trying to just get out of there before I was noticed. Too late.

"Hey Pip." Kenny murmured through his parka, waving slightly. He'd stopped wearing the parka so much, and even took it off in school now (though that was probably do to the teachers' constant complaints), but since it was mid-winter, the parka returned for the season. I gulped when he noticed me and nodded my head once.

"H-Hello Kenny." I replied in a happy voice, smiling at the dirty blonde calmly. I liked Kenny, I liked him the most out of all the students that attended our high school, minus Butters of course. He wasn't a complete asshole, just a bit of a background figure that went with it all.

Even so, replying was a mistake, as it drew the attention of Kyle and Eric, who were bickering over something a bit away. Kyle simply nodded towards me, and offered the slightest of polite smiles. Eric, on the other hand, had a shit eating grin on his face as he watched me, before he returned to his bickering with Kyle smoothly. I swallowed and gave a quick goodbye wave, starting on my way down the sidewalk once more. I had to get home, that's all I had to do. Passing Kyle and Eric, I shifted my backpack defensively, ignoring Eric's eyes on me.

From then on, I constantly glanced behind me, but I ended up being perfectly fine because I got home without much more incident. Opening the door, I called out an 'I'm home' to the empty house and started up to my room. I lived in this house alone, or so it seemed. My parents, adoptive of course, were almost never around now that I was old enough to care for myself and proved myself to be favorably trustworthy. They were constantly travelling for my Father's job, and my Mum of course tagged along, because who wouldn't want to travel the world to gorgeous and exotic locations? Therefore, this home was mine for a month or so at a time, and since they always left me money for food, I was content.

Dropping my bag on the floor by my bed, I took a seat and opened up the laptop on my desk. Scanning through facebook and Instagram for a couple minutes, I soon opened my word program and retrieved the back, starting on my homework. If I wanted this freedom, I had to work for it after all, right?

I worked well into the night, not going to sleep until two in the morning, but all my homework for the rest of the week was done at least. Well worth the four hours of sleep I'd get.


	7. I Dig Blondes Hardcore

Damien's POV

Morning, time to start this shit. I sat on the steps of the school with 'the guys' and Wendy and Bebe. It was Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Wendy, Bebe, and I. Truth be told, I was only close to Wendy out of the group, but I could at least deal with and converse with them. Craig was in a mood today anyways, so I was sticking far away from my 'closest' of friends. Honestly, he was like a goddamn woman, and Tweek was the only one who could make him cool his tits when he was in a mood like that.

Today, Pirrup was NOT getting away from me, and I'd convince him that I could at least be trusted enough to be his friend. And, despite the fact I wasn't close to most of the people I was talking with, the stairs were the perfect place to sit and wait for the Blonde to show up. It wasn't long until I spotted Pip and Butters once more, and I couldn't help myself. I admired the two blondes from my distance, looking up and down their bodies with a slight smirk. They could've been brothers, they were both thin and short, though Butters seemed to be taller than Pip. I remembered Butters, and saw him around too, but not as often as I had as a kid. He'd gotten smarter and less naïve over the years, so he eventually just up and told the group I was currently with to just fuck off and let him be. Though, like me, he seemed to get along with Wendy, and even Bebe, fairly well.

Watching them as they walked past, I excused myself once they were inside, ignoring Wendy and Stan's looks. Heading through the open door, I followed the small pair down the hall for a bit, contemplating how I'd approach them. I watched as they stopped at Pip's locker, and decided to just go for it; after all, Pip wasn't allowed to deny me today.

"Hey Pip, Butters." I offered, trying to keep my greeting pleasant. I kept a bit away yet, not wanting to scare Pip away again. Both looked at me with a start, and even a bit of fear before Pip's eyes glittered with irritation, and a bit of relief.

"Damien? W-what.. what do you want?" Pip asked me, his voice quiet and wary. It didn't take much intelligence to realize that he was actually scared of me, and to be honest that kind of hurt.

I just slapped a smile on my face and shifted my bag nervously. "Nothing? Can't I simply say hello to someone?"

"… You're allowed to do whatever you want. However it's weird to say hello to someone you've basically ignored since middle school, isn't it?" His retort was sharp, vicious, and gave me some pretty confusing shivers.

"Mm.. ignored is a strong word, but can't it go for you towards me as well? Granted, I never went out of my way to say hello to you, but that goes for just about everyone as well. To be fair, I'm probably a lot smarter than the South Park hicks, but I still ended up getting held back because… it's not fair to others if I graduate two years younger than I should, or whatever the principal made up." Waving my hand irritably, I thought back to how I ended up being 'friends' with Wendy and Craig, and honestly I couldn't remember.

"W-W-Well.. If y-you considered P-Pip to be a friend, yo-you never would've i-ignored him." Butter's piped up before he started to usher Pip away once is locker was closed. "N-Now.. if yo-you'll excuse uh-us, we ha-have to get to class." The taller blonde's voice got.. stressed and persuasive.

"Yeah. Good bye Damien. I'd like if this was the last time I had to say that to you too." Pip mumbled, allowing Butters to drag him down the hallway.

I couldn't contemplate their sudden behavior switch before I was slapped hard on the back, stumbling forward before I caught my balance and whipped around to snarl at the person who'd hit me. It was, surprise surprise, Stan, along with Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Stan flashed me a bright grin, his blue eyes flickering with an odd expression, one that almost reminded me of girls that got all excited when their friend had a crush.

"Eyyy Dam, what was that about hmm? Looks like you startled those two away. What was that all about? Trying to get a hot double date there?" Stan teased, poking fun at my irritation and mild anger.

"What can I say, I dig blondes hardcore." I spat back, the demon in me showing a bit in my fangs and a slight red tint to my eyes. Something about these four had terrified Butters, and to an extent, Pip, and I wasn't really in the mood to be teased about conversing with the two blondes. Straightening up, I sighed and stretched a bit, yawning. "I assume Wendy headed to class already? I'll be taking my leave then too, I gotta ask her a question about a problem we did yesterday."

Excusing myself, I headed down the hall and turned into a classroom, glancing around, only to be surprised by the fact that Butters was sitting in the back row. I couldn't help but feel rather severely upset. Three-fourths of the way through the year and I only just now realized the boy was in the same first hour class as I, no fucking wonder why Pip and him seemed to hate me. Sighing, I waved towards Butters before I moved to join Wendy in the front row, putting my head on my desk once my bag was on the sprawled out on the ground. Today was going to be a long, quiet day.

* * *

Prewarning;

The next chapter will not only reveal who's abusing Butters and Pip, but it'll also have rape, abuse, etc hints to it, it'll be the most vicious chapter of the fic(I think, as far as I have planned at least)

Because of this, it may take me a bit longer to write, because it'll either be super tame or super horrible, so I'll probably spend a lot of time fixing it.

Sorry.


	8. - Update -

ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS FUCKING STRAIGHT

I will not give up on this fanfiction. To be fair, I can't believe it's been OVER a year since I uploaded. Times gone too damn fast if you ask me. However, I'm no longer in college, I have a stable regular fulltime job, and I have time to write this. This fanfiction has been in my head for months and I keep telling myself I have to finish, but it hasn't been that long since an update. And.. its been a lot longer than I ever thought.

I'm sorry I've kept you guys waiting without realizing it. I plan to finish this fanfiction before I dare move on to anymore. I'm turning on my lamp, sitting down, and about to type my fingers off to finish this ASAP, since its all planned out anyways.

Once again, super super sorry.


	9. Hazy

One last warning; THERE WILL BE ABUSE, BLOOD, RAPE, TRIGGER, ETC IN THIS CHAPTER

Pip's POV

I noticed him all day long, there was no doubt he was following me. But he was sneaky or creepy about it, and whenever I glared at him, he tried to talk to me but I honestly couldn't be bothered. By the end of my fifth hour, however, he was gone. Or so I thought. On my way to my sixth hour, attacker and stalker free, we literally ran into each other and because of his foot or so of extra height on me, he knocked me to my butt.

"D-Dammit Damien!" I shouted up at him, seriously annoyed with him at this point, however when I saw my face I had to hide a laugh with a sputter and a hand clamped over my mouth. "J-Jeez Damien, what happened to your… face?"

He growled and helped me up, seeming to… well almost pout. "Well… I fell asleep on one of the benches in the hallway… and Stan and Kyle were skipping to do whatever they do when they're alone, and they… attacked me." Averting his eyes, he grumbled a bit, shifting away from me a smidgen in an attempt to hide his shame and face.

"Attacked you? With… sharpie?" Looking his face over, momentarily forgetting my aversion towards him, I couldn't keep back my laughing. Damien had a whole bunch of ridiculous doodles on his face, from a fake mustache all the way to the classic penis, a smaller version however. It was obvious Damien had just spent a good amount of time scrubbing the sharpie off, so for the most part it was just black-green smudges.

"Yes!" Damien fixed his hair to cover his face as he let out a groan. "Shit I gotta go home and clean this off, but… it was nice to finally talk to you, Pip. Even if it was only because I knocked you over and you found humor in my pain." He flashed me a dazzling smile and headed off, leaving me in the hallway alone.

Standing there, I simply sighed and grabbed my bag off the ground, taking off towards my final hour with Butters, sliding in late once again. Resting my arms on the desk and my face tucked into them, I could feel Butters' eyes on me, but I wasn't going to talk to him. Not yet.

End of class, screaming bell, and I jerked awake, somehow managing to fall asleep. Raising my head up with a jerk, I saw a hand reached out to touch my head and my eyes flickered up, meeting Butters' turquoise ones.

"Mo-morning, sleeping beauty." Butters teased in a quiet voice, pulling his hand back as I sat up. "Th-thought you were g-gonna bite me for a sec." His laugh was light but strained, and I knew why. What was the chance that our luck would hold yet again after all. Neither of us were ready to leave the safety of the classroom. Even so, I forced myself to my feet, packed up my stuff, and we slipped out of the classroom into the busy hallway together. Walking hand in hand, gay I know, down the hallway, we hadn't even made it to the door when someone walked up behind the two of us and threw their arms around our free shoulders.

"Hey pipsqueaks." The person purred softly. "I'd invite you to go home with me, but we don't need people questioning why I'm walking with two little fags like you. So, meet me at my place in an hour, or else." He whispered and pulled away, walking past us to join his friends.

I could feel Butters shaking next to me, mainly because I was shaking too, minor panic attacks building inside us. We had no choice, and no chance to respond, so as always, Butters and I started for the house we despised. It wasn't long until the green prison showed up on the horizon, and even less time till my fist was knocking on the door in the same old pattern. Mrs. Cartman opened the door for us and invited us in.

"Leopold! Phillip! Welcome." She purred happily, closing the door behind us. She was one of the few that called both of us by our given names, but it didn't make us happy, it just gave us chills. "You two beat Eric here today, but you know he'll be by soon. You two always seem to visit when I have plans to go out, but I guess Eric plans it that way, huh? Guess he just prefers playing games with you two alone, unlike his other friends." She said innocently, a word rarely used to describe this woman.

"O-Of course, Mrs. C-Cartman. Eric c-can get re-really into video g-games when we play wi-with him." Butters replied nicely, taking a seat on the couch as was custom. I sat next to him, tucking our bags to the side, safely shoved behind the couch. Butters and Mrs. Cartman talked for a little bit until Eric came in and she left for the store, saying she'd be back in two hours, which true to form, it would be almost two hours to the dot.

After she left, we sat there in a terrifyingly awkward silence, Butters and I staring at the ground as Cartman settled into his post-school routine. Mainly consisted of throwing his backpack to the side lazily where it would stay until the next morning, going to the kitchen to grab something to 'snack' on, though it was usually a meal, and come sit on end of the couch to watch the television while he ate. It was the worst part, the tension and the waiting, just for him to decide what he really wanted to do with us while we were here. It was stressful, and if I had felt like joking, I would've sworn there were grey hairs on my head already.

Both Butters and I flinched when he turned off the tv and got up, looking at up with a devilish grin. "Let's play some games, shall we?" He purred and took care of his stuff. Returning, he swung a left and started up his stairs, expecting us to follow. And we did. We had no choice, he wasn't against location, he was against mess.

We'd all but gotten through the door before he kicked us to the floor with a laugh, closing the door behind us and locking it. "You've had it pretty fucking easy the last few days if you ask me. I've been so busy trying to keep my grades up that I haven't had time to even think about messing with you two fags. But today I simply couldn't keep the thoughts back. We're going to have a LOT of fun today, I have a lot of plans." His voice was a bone chilling snarl as he looked down at us both, instant dread flooding my system and tears welling up in my eyes despite my best efforts to stop them.

He was feeding off our fear and tears as he forced us to play his sick games. It wasn't long before we were bound up. He handcuffed me to his bedframe and forced me to watch him start with Butters, he always did. It was routine. First he'd start with Butters, and it was forced but oddly gentle enough. But the second anything sexual started he got vicious. Despite knowing his routine and knowing what he usually did, today was new. It was instantly rough and sexual, and made me sick to my stomach as I watched him kick, punch, and beat Butters into the ground with the sick smile on his face as my friend cried and pleaded. Butters couldn't even attempt to fight him off, Cartman was double our weight, height, and strength.

With one final kick to Butters' stomach, Cartman straightened up and worked on his belt, sliding it off slowly. My stomach sank for my friend's sake, but instead the makeshift weapon was turned on me. The faux leather cracked across my face before I had a chance to even register that the other male had glanced at me or turned in the first place. Sucking in a sharp pained breath with eyes wide and the new cut on my face starting to bleed. My world was pain, bright, hot, white pain, from that point on. He started to beat me almost senseless with his belt, but the first had stunned me so much that I couldn't do anything but cry and yelp from time to time. I was in a daze but could feel and see the blood dripping to the floor in front of me as I gasped through the pain. And suddenly it stopped and the energy keeping me on my knees vanished as I collapsed in a fuzzy haze to the ground.

"Tch, fucking cunt. It's no fun if you pass out before we even get to the good part. Here, I'll wake you up." Cartman sneered and bent over. He undid the handcuffs, grabbed me by my hair, and threw me on the bed. Even though my daze I was surprised. Cartman preferred to beat the shit out of me, and would rather have Butters 'pleasure' him. I knew that was changing the second he yanked my pants to my ankles and moved over me. As I fought against him, he grabbed the back of my head and shoved my face into his comforter. He wasted no time in his abuse, ignoring every single scream and plea that escaped me.

Just under an hour into our two hour long torture and he'd finished with me, kicked me off the bed and left me sobbing on the floor. I'd never get it back, ever. Why.. was I so surprised? I never thought I'd keep my virginity for this long in the first place going through his abuse, why was I so upset? Why did Damien come to mind, why was I begging for him to help me? I didn't want that. I just wanted to go home. Curling up in a ball, I barely registered that for the next hour Butters endured the same abuse. By the time Cartman had finished his torture, my tears had long stopped. He forced us dressed and out of his room, and his house all together.

It was a dazed walk to my house, mine was closest. As we sat down, I offered Butters a small dry wipe from my bag to clean up his face. He smiled his thanks and let my mothering instincts take over. As I looked at and cleaned him up, I couldn't help but feel pissed as I watched the bruises form and the full extremity of his cuts. Of course, none of them were deep enough to require hospital attention. Once I was done, Butters returned the favor and cleaned the blood off me. I wasn't as bad as him in some ways, and him not as bad as me in some ways.

"… It's not worth it Butters." I whispered out of nowhere once we'd finally settled down and the panicked, fearful haze had gone. "Whats the point of living if we have to deal with this.. bullshit so damn often." Tearing up at my own words, I couldn't hold back the sobs as I curled in and leaned against him, crying. "Why am I so scared of dying though. It's really not worth living, but it's not worth it to die neither. I don't want to deal with this torture any longer, Leopold." He didn't respond though, I knew he couldn't because we had the same thoughts. Instead he cried with me, us clinging to each other as he cried off the pain, fear, and stress.

We were so distracted in our allowed self pity that we didn't notice anyone approaching my front steps until the running steps stopped dead in front of us. I looked up, holding Butters close instinctually, ready to attempt to fend off anyone about to fuck with us. I wasn't in the mood. But when I looked up, it wasn't anyone I had to worry about hurting us. It was Damien. He was staring down at my battered body with wide surprised eyes, though the anger was forming. Behind him was Kenny, and just a bit after that were Stan and Kyle. I sat up right and wiped my face at the same time Butters did. He, however, got up and grabbed his stuff. "Bye, Pip. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Butters said and pushed passed the other four, though Kenny followed him after a hesitant glance at Damien and I. Standing up, I grabbed my bag and turned around, starting up the steps before Damien grabbed my wrist. I glanced over my shoulder at him with a glare, but his face made my anger falter. He looked so.. devastated. For me? Why?

"Pip.. can I come inside? I'd really really like to talk to you." He was desperate to talk to me, it was obvious. Behind him, Stan and Kyle followed Butters and Kenny after a slight hesitation.

"I.. guess."


	10. Stressful Days of Silence

Hot damn, already getting back in the funky flow! We're not even half way through. 7 chapters down, 8 more to go!

* * *

Damien's POV

He let me inside despite his obvious distrust at the moment. I don't blame him, he looked like hell, and it oddly stirred a long-buried rage inside me. It'd been a long time since I'd been this angry to be fair and currently I was pissed. Looking at his face, I took note of every cut and bruise forming on it. The split lip, the black eye, the square bruises. Who fucking dared, that's what I'd like to know right about now. Who fucking dared to touch Pip at all, much less abuse him this violently. I'd tear the fucker apart.

Following Pip with those dark thoughts swirling, I growled under my breath angrily. We stopped in his kitchen, and that's where he left me, sharply demanding I don't leave the room unless I'm leaving his house. He was still being defensive despite all of this. It was annoying.

He left me standing in his kitchen, looking around at the wide room. It was perfectly silent. Obviously no one else was here, did Pip live alone? No way, he didn't even seem to have a job, he couldn't afford a house, rent or otherwise. Maybe his parents aren't around. Right, leave the orphan you adopted alone to deal with this. Good parenting. My mind just kept spinning around, making a bad situation worse because I'm oh so smart.

He came back soon enough, looking a little bit better. His clothes were changed, his face was clean, he looked better.. but those cuts and bruises, they were neon signs of abuse. Even so, he didn't say anything about it.

"What do you want Damien?" He asked, yanking me from my stupor.

"Oh. Don't play stupid, please. What happened? I'd really like to know why I keep finding you crying, and this time you look like you've been put through a meat tenderizer." I replied, giving him his space as he moved about the kitchen doing random shit to keep himself busy I guess.

"… It's really none of your business if you ask me. Things happen, I.. got into a fight. I was defending Butters." It.. didn't sound like a lie? But it was obvious bullshit.

"Then why are you so against getting my help? Pip, you're kinda weak you know. I'm a lot stronger than you and if you actually bothered to ask, I'm willing to help."

"Why? You haven't cared until now. I haven't even existed to you in the past what.. ten years or something like that? This has been going on longer than you bothered to care, so why should I trust you." His voice was getting angry.

I was getting sick of him pulling out this card, but it wasn't something I could fight because it was true. I hadn't really remembered him, but I had gone back to hell until highschool and I convinced my father to let me attend public school on earth.

"I wasn't AROUND to care, Pip. I wasn't even on earth to care. I was being homeschool in hell fire, lets be real here. But I'm here and I'm caring now, so why can't you be a little less stubborn and give me a chance?"

"Get out Damien. You're just adding to my stress right now. I just want to be left alone, okay? It's too complicated to tell you, you wouldn't understand and I don't want to relive it anymore. Okay? Today was a bad.. bad day." Pip grabbed his bag and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to where I assumed his room was, leaving me standing in the kitchen staring after him.

I had no choice but to leave. I wasn't going to follow him. Granted, I could use my demon abilities to ghost after him, but that I wasn't going to do. I had respect and there was no way I could gain his trust if he ever found out that I'd done that. With a sigh, I left his empty house reluctantly and headed for my own apartment.

Walking in silence, I kicked a rock in front of me as my mind raced. Honestly it was difficult to ignore Pip's pain, especially when I knew I could help and even save him if he'd just trust me. Or if I broke all trust and used my powers to learn everything in seconds. I wouldn't do that, I promised my father I would live like a human to stay on Earth, and hell help if he didn't notice the heightened hell power instantly. Can't afford to lose my freedom and trustworthy personality, right? With a low growl, I kicked the rock harder and it skidded across the cement and hit a fence with a wooden thud. This was so fucking frustrating!

I spent the rest of the day pissed off, and abusing my living space and doors a little more than I probably should have.

It was two anxious and stressful days later. I hadn't seen Pip, but I had seen Butters. In fact, I saw Butters more often than I usually had, though always with Kenny. I didn't care too much to be fair, just figuring that Butters had been comforted by Kenny a few days ago. It was Pip that I was worrying about, stressed even over it. Hair pulling, nail biting, anger brewing, all over the stupid distrustful little blonde that just wouldn't get out of my head. I needed to know, it was going to kill me… well. Two days of homework piled up, and the following Monday there was an essay due in his English class, because there was one due in my British Lit class. Same teacher for my class and his class. That's what my mind was on, not my homework, Pip's homework. He hadn't been around for two days to know there was an essay to do, that'd give me an excuse to go check up on him.

* * *

After school, I packed up my back and started for Pip's house. Now I knew where it was, that made it so much easier. Even so, as I stood on his doorstep with my knuckles inches from the door, I couldn't help but feel a nervous flutter in my stomach. I knew I was pushing boundaries hard, but the worry and anger were constantly there, and would be until I knew the full story. Letting out a slow breath, I knocked on the door once and almost instantly heard clumsy skittering behind the door. It made me smile.

Though it faded when the door opened and his eyes registered who it was. His groan was audible and very annoyed. I spoke before he could.

"Hey. Sorry, I know you don't want to be bothered, but I noticed Butters was around but you weren't. We.. have the same English teacher and there's an essay you don't know about, so I figured I'd come bring you the syllabus for it." I reached around and pulled a small binder from my backpack, holding out a piece of paper to him.

His eyes flicked down to it, then back up at my face. "I did it already." Was all he said as he started to close the door.

My hand went out on reflex and I processed his words with a slow sigh. "How? You weren't even around to know?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"I'm very smart, Damien. I read the syllabus from the first day of class and keep up with the school's portal website the teachers use. I know all the homework before I know the content needed to do it. I have my essay all done. So.. why don't you go home and do your's. You can't mooch off mine."

Sighing as he tried to push the door closed again, I had used zero effort in keeping it open. I pressed my forehead against his front door and thought, growling. "Pip. You're starting to really piss me off, okay? I'm really really trying here. I'm sorry that I wasn't around enough to care, okay? I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch, and I'm sorry that every time I saw you and saw that little spark that flickered in your eyes I could only manage a lame hello. I am trying and I do care, and its starting to make me seriously sick with worry. Please talk to me, please trust in me." I could hear the desperate begging in my voice and my pride wasn't even hurt.

His blue eyes dropped slowly to the floor, tearing up with what I could only assume was anger. "…. I know. I know you're trying, and its probably annoying to have me fighting against you, but… Come inside, Damien." Slowly, he pulled away and opened the door for me.

It was about damn time…


	11. Inch of Truth

Eyyyyy two chapters in one night, now I'm just spoiling ya'll. Enjoy!

* * *

Pip's POV

I can't believe what I just said. I can't believe I'm, once again, letting him into my house. Why do I feel so stupid to let him in is a good question too.

Turning on my heels, I tiredly led Damien into my living room and sat down on the couch. I wasn't at all surprised when he sat next to me on the couch and set his bag on the ground. He looked around and kept his hands on his knees, honestly being a gentleman.

Running his fingers over my eyes, I sighed and looked at him, frowning a bit. "Don't.. take what I said wrong, got it? I don't care that you care or that you say you're worried about me. I still stand by the fact you haven't given a fuck in the years since you've been back, but now all of a sudden you're trying." I muttered under my breath. He replied with a breathless laugh, but it wasn't cruel.

"I know you care that I care and that I'm trying. That first day, you were so defeated and it kicked something protective deep in me. I'm trying to be a better person and make a good mark on this world. Basically not be known as 'Damien, anti-christ, hellbringer, and son of the dark overlord Satan'. And.. I'd like to start with you." He stopped and let out another incredulous laugh at himself. "That sounds so fucking stuck up. But I'm pissed and worried and stressed lately and just.. I want you to smile and be happy, not covered in cuts and bruises, crying on a staircase and scared to even look me in the eyes." His voice shook and he teared up.

I fell silent as he spoke, tearing up a bit as well. "I.. know. I know you're trying, I said that. But I don't need you in my business and I don't need you dealing hell fire justice out." I replied.

Looking at me, his smile was cold and cruel. "I would.. I could. Give me the word." He was silent for a second before he leaned forwards, pursing his lips together. "… Will you tell me why? You said you were protecting Butters.. can you please give me details or something?" His eyes looked to mine again, almost begging for something, and only I knew what it was.

I took a deep breath and got up, shaking my head. "I.. I shouldn't tell you." I wasn't playing hard to get, not in my head. Damien ran with the same group as Cartman, I didn't know how good of friends they were but.. they had to be at least friendly with each other, right? It's not such a stretch to consider Cartman to do the things he did. Maybe.. I could tell Damien without saying who, right? Yeah.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But I refuse to tell you who it was." I sat back down next to him and settled in for the long haul.

"You're right. I want to protect Butters. It started.. god over a year ago? Butters and I are good friends, we always have been, we've always looked out for each other. Well, one day, Butters came to school a lot more quiet and shy, and I got it out of him pretty quickly that someone was hurting him. I was used to him getting beat up, I got beat up myself after all, but this was bad. He said it was kind of… sexual this time. Someone he'd always dealt with, but this person had gotten more aggressive lately. I couldn't stand back and just.. let it happen. I was protective, Butters is the only one that cares about me, and I care about him. I confronted the guy and.. I was forced to strike up a deal. But.. that deal didn't last long. And this guy is much too strong for us to fight against. And he only fucks with us together, or Butters alone. I.. don't think he has any interest in me sexually." I paused, tears starting to well up. "Or didn't."

It ended there. And we were both silent for a minute. He spoke first.

"Pip… does that mean what I think it means?" Damien's voice was quiet, but I saw his hands gripped together tightly and shakily with the rage inside.

"I wish it didn't." Was all I replied with.

His laugh was cold, vicious, angry. He got up and looked down at me with red eyes glowing with pure hatred. It scared me, that look he had. Suddenly I really did remember he had the blood of Satan coursing through his veins. Then a dark thought crossed my mind. If I told him who.. he'd take care of my problem for me in a heartbeat, friend or not. But what came out of that thought surprised me more than the murderous idea. In that instant, I trusted Damien to protect me.

I stayed silent though and let him fume for a minute. Then he knelt down in front of me and hugged me to the point it was painful. After struggling with him to let go, I just.. let him touch me. It was comforting. He looked over my face, my hands, arms, any skin that was showing. He barely brushed over the bruises he found, touched the cuts, and I let him have that moment of anger to himself so he'd just get it out of his system.

I didn't expect him to kiss me with tears in his ears and an apology whispered against my lips. It was just a soft 'I'm sorry', and I knew he meant it.

I was stunned as he got up, grabbed his stuff, and left my house with a goodbye. Even so, I left out a little laugh as he left, my lips still tingling.

"I.. I'm sorry too. Really."


	12. Living Hell

Damien's POV

I was being annoying, I knew it. My black fingernails tapping on the top of my desk as I watched the clock. Not like I was listening to the teacher in the first place. I only had a bit longer before I could go to the gym to release some steam. After that tense conversation, I haven't really been in the right state of mind. Guess I have some unresolved anger issues, probably doesn't have to do with my bloodline or nothing. Didn't help that it was Tuesday and Pip still wasn't in school yet. It'd been over a week since he'd been back, and four days since we'd talked. I knew he wasn't dead, I'd checked in on him a couple times just in case.

Lost in my thoughts, the bell rang and cleared my head. Getting up and quickly packing my shit away, I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out. Barely greeting my few friendlies in the hallway, I did stop to say hello to Wendy, of course. She kept me chatting until the warning bell rang, calling the rest of the students back to their classes and releasing me to my safe haven. Dropping my stuff against the wall near the door, I wasted no time in getting back to my basketball. Dragging the ball rack from the closet, I took one of the orange spheres in my hands and bounced it a couple times.

Sighing I got to playing my game and it worked. My head was cleared as I panted and ran and shot, and by the time the fifth period bell rang, my stress had been worked out. Deciding to use the last hour of school to shower and work on homework, I returned the basketball to it's rack, loaded them into the closet and headed for the locker room.

I pushed open the door and instantly heard crying. In my gut, I knew who it was, it was sad that I knew Pip's crying so well already. Rounding the corner, I saw him sitting on one of the benches, hugging himself as he cried to himself quietly. I walked over and sat just down the bench from him, sighing softly. "Pip..?"

"… I guess we both use the gym to calm down in, huh?" He replied, wiping his face before he looked at me. His blue eyes were sad and slightly longing.

"You knew I'd be in here didn't you? That's why you either never left, or came in here, because you knew I'd be in the gym today."

He shrugged, rubbing his arm shyly. For some reason he wouldn't fully turn to me. His face looked fine, but there had to be a reason why he was crying again. I slid close to him and gently leaned on him, looking down and talking a silent inventory. I noticed fresh bruises but thankfully no new cuts. But they were bad bruises, and most hidden by clothes.

"Are you okay? Stupid, I know, but I don't know what else to ask, honestly." I murmured lamely, but I got a laugh.. and a wince. The stress and anger I'd just worked off returned. "Pip." My tone was sharp as I stood up.

He sunk down and hugged himself tighter. Protecting his chest.

"Pip, stand up." I ordered, carefully. When he refused with a no and a shake of his head, I gently took his hands and forced him up. He sucked in a pained breath so I let him sit back down. "Pip.. who did this to you? I'm serious this time." I growled.

Pip whimpered and shook his head, curling in on himself and protecting his either bruised, cracked, or broken ribs. He started to cry again, but I felt no sympathy, just protective anger. I was done playing nice. Grabbing his jaw, I forced his head up and growled in his face, my red eyes reflecting in his baby blue ones.

"I swear to God, and you know I can, Pip. If you don't tell me whose been beating and… you and Butters NOW, I will force you. And yes, I can. I'm so fucking sick of playing nice, and being a good mortal, I have powers that can force you to spew the names of every person who ever looked at you wrong in seconds. And I'd rather not use those abilities on someone I'm trying to help normally, but I'm so done dancing around you." My voice was an angry snarl as I threatened him without remorse. My mind was on one thing, torturing the fucker who was making Pip's life a living hell. He'd be going to hell anyways, most people did, so there was no reason to force him to have a hell filled life neither.

His whimpering voice cracked because he knew I could and would do it. Even so, his eyes didn't show any sort of fear towards me, just worry for himself and more so for Butters, if I had to take a very educated guess. He looked away and yanked his head from my hand, sighing slowly.

"I… thought he was your friend, so I didn't want to say. I wasn't sure if you'd believe me." He muttered, shifting away from me. ".. It's Eric. Ya know, Eric Cartman. He's been doing this for a long time. He's always enjoyed torturing Butters and I."

Of. Fucking. COURSE. I'm so fucking stupid and blind. Why wouldn't it be Cartman. The fat fuck had always tortured Butters, and he was the reason I used Pip when we were kids. The center bully of everything in South Park. I guess it was better not to assume, but.. it should've been obvious.

"… I'm going to kill him. Let's get you to the hospital or something, you could be seriously hurt." My voice was calm, dead calm. I helped him up and indeed, I took him to the hospital to get his cracked ribs fixed up. Three of them, a kick to the chest. Oh I was going to kill Eric Cartman and make sure he was beaten daily in hell.


	13. Unstoppable Force vs Immovable Object

HAPPY SECOND BIRTHDAY TO THIS FIC  
IM SORRY IM A TERRIBLE PARENT ㈎8

Another trigger warning for this chapter! Of course. If you're to this part, you're fine with it so far xD

Damien's POV 

As I sat there and watched the doctor fix Pip up, I could feel the nurses and doctors giving me glares. They thought I'd beaten the shit out of Pip, but every time they caught the pure look of rage on my face, their glares turned to ones of relief and a little fear. A low growl escaped from me each time Pip flinched, watching his face react to the pain carefully. _He's so cute even when he's in pain._

Wait.. what the fuck? I sat up quickly and frowned, surprised by my own thoughts. Not sure whether to be disturbed by the weird pang in my chest, or the thought that I liked Pip's face when it contorted in slight pain, I struggled to force both thoughts away quickly. It was just my mind running around in circles and trying to find something else to distract itself. Not like Pip's face wasn't plenty distracting.

Leaning back in my seat, I let out a slow sigh and closed my eyes, forcing myself to relax as Pip talked to the doctor about medicine and painkillers. I tapped my foot and eventually got up as I heard the parting words between Pip and his doctor. Preemptively leading the way out of the room, I waited outside as he struggled to follow, feeling bad only momentarily for leaving him behind.

"Let me walk you back to your house." I offered.. without really giving him an option. And he didn't refuse.

As we walked in silence, I'd periodically put out my arm making sure he was steady on his feet. Each time he'd make this face like he was offended, but also pleased at my worry. Part of me couldn't help but wonder if the tiny blonde was a sadist who enjoyed toying with people emotions.. the rest of me knew it was probably a behavioural thing he picked up from years of abuse. Fuck, I couldn't even stay focused for that long, my mind kept slipping back to Pip and Cartman and anger. I was fuming silently and he was walking stiffly when he piped up.

".. Can you drive?" The blonde asked simply, eyes on the ground to watch for painful cracks he could stumble on.

"I.. What?" His sudden question startled me, but before he could repeat, it sank in. "Uh, no. Not really."

"Why not?" His blue eyes flicked to my face for just a second, before he looked ahead, standing up a little straighter even though it looked like it hurt.

"W.. why not? Never needed to. I can walk. I can float. I can teleport. I never needed such.. mundane methods." I replied a little sternly, waving a hand. "Can you drive?"

"Yes." Pip replied simply, grabbing my shirt sleeve as he tripped, sucking in a light but sharp breath. "I can. I have a license, but I don't really have a car, or a job to get a car." He focused on walking and I figured the questions were over, but he continued to my surprise. "You can float? And teleport? Why haven't you done that whenever I don't want to talk to you or you can't find me because I know you look for me." This one was accusatory, but still kind of playful.

"Well.. that wouldn't be honest of me. I've thought about it, but I promised my Father I'd behave. Be.. mortal, you know? Magic playing isn't very mortal of me, there's a lot I'd like to use on you most days, but that'd be a fucking hell ton of invasion on you and your privacy, and that's just not right, now is it?" I was truthful about my honest practices. This was a question I wasn't against answering, maybe it'd show Pip I could actually be trusted.

He fell silent in response, his lips pursing slightly. I watched him patiently for a moment, but it seemed like he was out of questions for now. The walk fell back into silence as we travelled. The entire way back was mostly silent, and only broke when we stopped at the end of Pip's driveway.

"Bye Damien.. thanks." Pip muttered, leaning on me for half a second before he pulled away and started for his front door.

"Goodbye, Pip." I replied quickly, a little worried for him. "Will you be fine? Make sure you take your pain meds, please. If you want to take some time out of school, I'll bring you your homework." My offer was sincere, of course, and made him stop and turn around to smile at me.

"Thanks Damien, but I'll be in my classes, I'll be fine. I don't do any sports or anything. Just.. don't take care of anything." His smile dropped and I knew what he mean.

"See you then." I didn't promise, I didn't say I wouldn't, because I knew I would and I knew I was. I was going to take care of something for sure.

I didn't take me long to break the promise I didn't make.

I found Cartman, hanging out with Stan and Kyle in the park. Well, insulting them, but that was about as close to friends as they truly were. I heard Eric throwing out random homophobic, insensitive quips at the two, who in return snapped at him to shut up and tried to explain the rules of 'Horse' to him again.

As I stepped over to them, I forced the growing rage down. Part of me wanted to just wing him one in the face, but I didn't need to explain Pip's, and Butter's, predicament to Stan and Kyle.

"Hey guys." Came out first, a half hearted wave following the words. The three of them stopped and looked at me, Stan and Kyle smiling a welcome.

"Hey Damien. Wanna play? You could probably kick our asses though." Stan quipped, his blue eyes sparking mischievously.

"No thanks, I need to talk to Cartman privately though. Maybe we can play a game another time." Squaring up, I looked at Cartman, who seemed annoyed at being called out by me, but he shrugged.

Stan and Kyle glanced at each other, shrugged, and bid us good bye as they walked away towards the houses that lined the park. I watched them for a second, my anger starting to bubble out of the jar I'd shoved it into. Looking at Cartman, I bared my teeth and growled slowly.

"We need to have a really fucking serious talk." I snarled, getting in his bubble, my eyes glittering with the slightest hint of red. "What makes you think it's okay to rape two guys and abuse them to the point you've basically broken them? What is wrong with your twisted up fucking mind that makes you think something like that is okay! You sent Pip to the hospital, and you know it, and I know you don't feel anything about it!"

Cartman was put off, but only for a second, before he laughed sarcastically in my face. "Aww did the fag of a Frenchie get his big bad demon boyfriend to stand up for him? I bet you found him crying and broken. Did you get a thrill out of it like I did." His words sickened me and twisted my stomach, and stroked my fury.

I punched him. And damn it felt great. He stumbled back but didn't drop like dead weight, staying on his feet and glaring at me with hatred that I returned tenfold. I wanted to kill him, so I launched myself at him and punched him again, though it wasn't as hard as the first because he was ready for it. Even so, my propulsion slammed us both into the ground, me on top of him. I kept punching, and some he'd block or dodge and some he'd return. The words that escaped my lips were possessive of Pip, disgusted with him, and protective of Pip and Butters. I threatened Cartman's life through snarls, bitched him out for his douchebag cowardice, and even stated Pip was mine in the blind rage. Eventually I won, expectedly, with one final punch to the jaw that knocked him out. I rose to my feet and stepped away from his unconscious body, tasting blood and feeling one of my eyes starting to swell. I may have won but he'd left me beaten and bruised in the process.

Panting softly, I turned and walked away, hoping Cartman would wake up and have learned his fucking lesson about touching things that we're his to mess with. Even as I walked I felt guilt welling up, regret for my actions. Not because I kicked his fucking ass, he deserved it, but because I couldn't promise to Pip that I wouldn't do anything. I was too volatile, too dangerous, but apparently only to those who'd wrong the world. Hell was too good for Cartman.

Pip's POV

I was woken up from my medicated nap on the couch by my doorbell. Sitting up slight with a hiss of pain, I looked towards the door, my blue eyes fuzzy with confusion, sleep, and painkillers. The bell kept going, so I forced myself to my feet painfully, my body shocked thoroughly by the pain from my chest and shuffled towards the door. Part of my brain was hoping it was Damien, because then I could just tell him to go away because I was sleeping, though another part knew it couldn't be. Damien didn't act like whoever was trying to break my doorbell. A nervous cold grip grabbed me as I took hold of the doorknob, but I shook It off and opened the door. Only to find the last person I'd ever want to see on the other side of it.

Cartman shoved his way in before I could say anything or shut the door, slamming the door behind him and locking the deadbolt in one fluid motion. He loomed over me and forced me backwards, following my panicked backwards steps to the living room. He looked like shit, bloody, bruised, beaten, and instantly I knew why and my stomach twisted with anger and pure terror.

He slammed a hand into my chest and I stumbled over the couch arm onto the couch, crying out in pain as I fell. As I cringed from the remaining zings of pain that felt like a million pins stabbing me, I could hear him growling as he leaned over me. I couldn't fight the fearful sob that escaped me, terrified of the male.

"Your little hell boyfriend decided to try and teach me a lesson. So I'm here to teach you a lesson. You think you can send someone to fight me and that I'll just magically back down and stop. Not a chance. So today, I'm going to teach you, and you alone, a valuable lesson about crossing me."

As he tore off my clothes, I pleaded and begged him to stop through the yelps of pain caused by my broken ribs and the violent motions he was making. He repeatedly snapped at me to shut up but I couldn't, I was panicking.

"D-Damien!" I yelped through the pain and fear, not sure why I called for Damien but my heart and mind agreed on it instantly. Even so, it only pissed Cartman off more.

He grabbed me by my foot and yanked me to the ground. His hand moved around my throat as he got over my strangling as he took full advantage of me, his other hand keeping me pinned to the ground as he abused me. It was just as horrible the first time, maybe worse, because this time I was expecting it, and I wasn't accepting it to defend Butters. Even as I clawed at his arms, struggling and gasping for breath around the strangling and pain, all I could see was his sadistic grin over me. It's all I could see as my vision went fuzzy and black, a thought running through my head. He was going to kill me. I could feel my strength failing as I gasped weakly for air, my attempts at fighting him off failing. However just before I passed out, he stopped and hit me hard across the face, instantly reopening my split lip and bruising the side of my face.

"As if I'm going to let you sleep through this. You're going to be awake and enjoying every fucking second of it." His voice was calm, so angry he had no more emotion left to inflict. Only pain.

As I gasped for breath, he stopped violating me only long enough to twist me onto my chest on the ground, his hand pushing my head into the ground as he continued to defile me based off his whim. My painkillers couldn't work well enough to stop the stabbing pain in my chest, my pained wails echoing through my empty house.

Even as Cartman ruined me, tried to teach me a lesson, I couldn't stop calling out for Damien. This was his fault, I knew that, but he was also trying to save me. I needed him, I needed him to save me from this hell. But he wasn't a superhero. Me calling his name did nothing to stop the multiple hours of molestation I was about to endure.

Even so, I needed him. And I called for him.


	14. Hell on Earth

Damien's POV

It was going on day two since I'd seen Pip, and I was starting to get bothered by his lack of appearance. Especially after he'd promised he'd continue going to school even being injured. And I wasn't getting anything out of Butters, he was avoiding me as much as he could. I could, honestly, almost hear Butters growling at me whenever he saw me even get near. Most of me was just hoping Pip was fine and not rotting away in his bed taking pain killers.

Today I decided to skip messing around on my last two periods to find Pip. My search took me around the school, glancing in classrooms through the glass windows inlaid in the doors, around every bathroom, even the gym and lockers rooms and every sports field outside the school. He was nowhere to be found, and after the long-winded search I wasn't in the mood to walk all the way to his house. As I sat on the front steps of the school, I conjured a small, somewhat pitiful, ball of fire in my hands, wincing at the exertion I had to use just to create such a small bit of magic. Sighing as I remembered my anti-Christ glory days, under my breath I muttered a few words and snapped.

Instantly I found my place in a slightly familiar place. Barely, but I knew I'd been there before. Turning around, the realization flooded in. I was standing in the foyer of Pip's house, at the base of the stairs to his house, and up on the landing, Pip was staring down at me with wide blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to apologize but the words soured on my tongue as I took in Pip truly. The way he was heavily leaning on the banister, an arm over his chest, his face bruised, bloody lip, and what set me off the most, black-purple obviously finger marks on his neck. Closing my mouth quickly to choke down the vicious snarl that was bubbling up, I stepped back and looked away, setting my jaw. I could speak if I didn't look at him.

".. Sorry. I was trying to get to.. your house quicker. I'm rusty and didn't mean.. to end up inside."

He didn't respond and just walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Well, more like limped down the stairs. I could almost feel the pain radiating off him, his face giving away every twitch of agony he felt. Following him to his kitchen, the natural light leaking in from the windows didn't do his bruised body any favors. As I reached for his free hand, he slapped it away and turned, the pain in his eyes twisting into an angry sneer.

"Pip?" My voice shook with worry, a little startled by his sudden anger.

"This is your fault." He hissed, his teeth clenched. "This is all your fault."

"My fault? Pip, I didn't do this! I wouldn't hurt you like this, are you serious? It was Eric, wasn't it? When.. how?"

"This is your fault, Damien. You had to try to be the bigger guy. Had to confront him. He thought you were my boyfriend, that I was yours. And decided to teach us both a lesson because of you and your recklessness. He looked like shit, for the few seconds I could see him before he barged in and had his filthy way."

I was speechless, my refused hand tightening into a fist. I couldn't argue with that, Pip was right. The things I said in my fury we're right. They were possessive and controlling of the blond, and absolutely sent the 'he's my boyfriend don't touch him' idea to Eric as I beat him. Even so.. I didn't regret those words, they felt true in my heart. So I couldn't reply, only look at my shoes and set my jaw, waiting for the rest.

"Nothing? You're not going to say anything?" Pip's voice rose a couple octaves in tormented rage, tears brimming around his beautiful blue eyes. No, wrong time to be admiring. "I get you might've been trying to help, but you said you wouldn't. I trusted you. I confided in you because I thought you could handle yourself. And all you did was get me hurt! I haven't left the house in two fucking days Damien, and I won't be able to for another few weeks with these damn marks on my neck. You would've had to have visited me in Hell if he wasn't so fucking sadist." Voice shaking as tears and sobs escaped him, I noticed he stepped back and hugged himself, head down.

"Damien.. I was absolutely scared for my fucking life, and it's your fault. But I still called for you, begging for your help. I shouldn't have expect anything, I don't know why, in my heart, I did. But I don't anymore. I want you out of my house. Out of my life. I hate you.. I hate you so much.. You've made my life a living hell now Damien."

I met his eyes as we both looked up, mine blank but his filled with anger, pain, and betrayal.

"You did it. That's all you're meant to do right? Create Hell on Earth? Congrats, you did it. Now get the fuck away from me." It scared me, how his voice had dropped into such a calm state so quickly, almost having a laughing tilt to it.

Reaching for him, aching to comfort him with a hug, he stepped back violently and seemed to puff up. Legs apart, arms to his side, shoulders up, hands balled, and head down, he growled under his breath.

"Get out! Don't fucking touch me, you got what you wanted, I'm ruined… I'll see you in Hell."

Storming past me, he left me in the kitchen, unable to get a word out as I fought with all the emotions spiraling in my heart. Most of me wanted to chase after him, and either force reason or beg for forgiveness. The rest was horribly hurt, enough that I felt tears, not of anger, but of sadness, welling up. Biting my lip, I leaned against his counter and struggled with the internal battle my mind was having. Pip surely didn't mean what he said, he just needed space. But what if he did.. what if he truly thought that this was my plan all along. He wasn't that stupid, but he could be that angry.

Reason didn't win as I followed him a couple minutes later, hesitantly going up the stairs. The sobbing led me straight to his room, where I stood awkwardly outside, gathering my thoughts and words into a script. After a couple false starts, I finally opened my mouth and let my feelings pour out.

"Pip.. I'm sorry. You don't have to listen, but I can't leave yet. Not like that. I'm going to be honest, it doesn't bother me that he sees me as you boyfriend, maybe I said possessive things, and it's not like I think that of you, but I was angry. I knew the second I left what I was going to do, and I don't regret hurting him. But I regret hurting him because I should've known, should've foreseen, this happening. I don't expect you to forgive me, but.. p-please," Stopping as my voice cracked with emotion, "don't hate me. Don't think I expect this, meant for this. And please.. d-don't.. judge me.. on the cards I was dealt. It's not my fault I was born the anti-Christ. It's not fair t.. to use it against me like a weapon. I didn't mean for this, I never expected it, I never thought about it. But I'm so sorry it happened. Please.. don't hate me."

After my long heart wrenching speech, I got nothing in return. The sobbing stopped, and he didn't say a single thing, I couldn't even hear light crying through the door. A couple minutes later, and still nothing. Stepping back, I headed down the hall, down the stairs, and out of Pip's house, hand shoved deep in my pockets as my mind raced. The nagging voice in my head wasn't helping as it chewed away at my redeeming qualities. "You're hopeless" "He'll never forgive you" "You blew it" "He was never yours anyways" "He honestly hates you" all rolled around in my head until I managed to make it back home. I couldn't lock away the thoughts though, and they wracked my brain all night long.


End file.
